dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior (Origins)
Warrior is one of the three playable starting classes in Dragon Age: Origins. They are powerful fighters focusing on melee and ranged weapons to deal with their foes. They can withstand and deliver a great deal of punishment, and have a strong understanding of tactics and strategy. All races can play as a warrior. The known specializations of the warrior are berserker, templar, champion and reaver. Warriors start off able to put points into any of the weapon talents, unlike the rogue (who must put points into the Combat Training Skill) and the mage (who is unable to specialize in weapons). Class benefits for Warrior: +4 strength, +3 dexterity, +3 constitution. Class Specific Talents Powerful * Passive * Requires: 10 Strength Through training and hard work, the warrior has gained greater health and reduced the fatigue penalty for wearing armor. Threaten * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 35 * Fatigue: 2% * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: Level 4 * Requires: 14 Strength The warrior adopts a challenging posture that increases enemy hostility with each melee attack, drawing them away from other allies while this mode is active. Bravery * Passive * Requires: Level 8 * Requires: 20 Strength The warrior's unwavering courage grants bonuses to damage, physical resistance, and mental resistance, as well as a bonus to critical chance that increases proportionally to the number of enemies above two that the warrior is engaging. Death Blow * Passive * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 25 Strength Each time the warrior fells an enemy, the end of the battle seems closer at hand, restoring a portion of the warrior's stamina. Precise Striking * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 40 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: 10 Dexterity The warrior tries to make each attack count, sacrificing attack speed for a bonus to attack as well as an increased chance to score critical hits for as long as the mode is active. Taunt * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 37 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: Level 4 * Requires: 14 Strength A mocking bellow catches the attention of nearby foes, increasing their hostility toward the warrior. Frightening Appearance increases the effect. Disengage * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 9 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: Level 8 * Requires: 18 Dexterity A relaxed position makes the warrior seem less threatening, reducing the hostility of nearby enemies, who may seek other targets instead. Perfect Striking * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 5% * Cooldown: 30s * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 22 Strength The warrior focuses on precision, gaining a massive attack bonus for a moderate time. Weapon Talents Dual Weapon * Dual Weapon Training > Dual Weapon Finesse > Dual Weapon Expert > Dual Weapon Mastery * Double Strike > Riposte > Cripple > Punisher * Dual Weapon Sweep > Flurry > Momentum > Whirlwind Weapon and Shield * Shield Bash > Shield Pummel > Assault > Overpower * Shield Defense > Shield Balance > Shield Wall > Shield Expertise * Shield Block > Shield Cover > Shield Tactics > Shield Mastery Two-Handed * Pommel Strike > Indomitable > Stunning Blows > Critical Strike * Sunder Weapon > Shattering Blows > Sunder Armor > Destroyer * Mighty Blow > Powerful Swings* > Two-Handed Strength > Two-Handed Sweep Archery * Aim > Defensive Fire > Melee Archer > Master Archer * Pinning Shot > Crippling Shot > Critical Shot > Arrow of Slaying * Rapid Shot > Scattering Shot > Suppressing Fire > Scattershot Notable Warriors *Alistair *Loghain *Sten Category: Classes